Complex systems benefit from performance monitoring, by which deviation from a norm may be detected. In some contexts, it may be difficult to establish a norm. For example, systems handling workloads that vary based on outside factors may exhibit changes in performance that are related to the outside factors and should still be considered within a range of normal. This variation in normality makes it difficult for an automated performance monitoring system to detect deviation from the norm.